OC contest
by Rocky Pond
Summary: get your ocs to hangout with the ants, the demigods from percy jackson, the wizards and witches of harry potter, the fairies and humans from Artemis Fowl. VOTE IN MY POLL!
1. Chapter 1

Oc contest for the following crossovers'

Ant Farm/ Percy Jackson

Ant Farm/ Harry Potter

Ant Farm/ Artemis Fowl

Starting with AF/PJ

Need 1 boy and 1 girl for each major god and 1 kid for a couple of the minor gods. Entries close when have right amount of ocs. Enter as many demigods as you want. Some may be background ocs. Based after war against Gaia is won. Demigods can now use phones, tvs, computers etc. Annabeth looks like on the movie not like story. If you leave something it means no or I have to fill.

Full Name:

Godly Parent ( if demigod):

Species (if not demigod):

Family:

Looks:

Age:

Years at camp:

Height:

Brief History:

Personality:

Fondest childhood memory:

Likes:

Hates:

Talent:

Enemies

Friends:

Crush:

Fav Celebrity:

Fav Colour:

Fav song:

Fav Book:

Fav ants:

Fav show:

Fav band:

Fav animals:

Fav food:

Fav instrument:

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) :

Fav technology:

Which is better Foot or computer:

Which is better hammer or milk:

Fav random Word:

Fav Quote:

Jewellery:

Everyday Clothing:

Fav movie:

Fav out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment

Worst colour:

Worst celebrity:

Worst song:

Worst book:

Worst food:

Worst band:

Worst show:

Worst ant:

Worst instrument:

Worst technology:

Worst random word:

Worst quote:

Worst movie:

Worst out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment:

Extra:

Done if you can't put down answers for these leave them blank and I will choose for you. Also I will need ocs for Artemis Fowl and harry potter crossovers with ant farm oc forms will be in next 2 chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys the first 4 demigods will get to go on a quest so hurry I already have one oc any ways here's the oc profile for the ant farm/ harry potter crossover

After the deathly hallows part 2 everyone who died is brought back except Voldemort as I have not watched numbers 6, 7, 8 so yeah first 3 ocs are the mains so review the ocs quickly also Hermione is a teacher kay see ya and review

Full Name:

Bloodtype(half, full, muggle) :

Family:

Looks:

Age:

Height:

Brief History:

Personality:

Fondest childhood memory:

Likes:

Hates:

Talent:

Enemies

Friends:

Crush:

Fav Celebrity:

Fav Colour:

Fav song:

Fav Book:

Fav ants:

Fav show:

Fav band:

Fav animals:

Fav food:

Fav instrument:

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) :

Fav technology:

Which is better Foot or computer:

Which is better hammer or milk:

Fav random Word:

Fav Quote:

Jewellery:

Everyday Clothing:

Fav movie:

Fav out of these movies, money, magic, hot chocolate or love:

Worst colour:

Worst celebrity:

Worst song:

Worst book:

Worst food:

Worst band:

Worst show:

Worst ant:

Worst instrument:

Worst technology:

Worst random word:

Worst quote:

Worst movie:

Worst out of these movies, money, magic, hot chocolate or love:

Extra:

Done if you can't put down answers for these leave them blank and I will choose for you. Also I will need ocs for Artemis Fowl crossover with ant farm oc forms will be in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps this is the Artemis fowl/ ant farm crossover OC form. I already have the right amount of ocs for Percy Jackson so don't bother to try and get on the quest but you can be a background character or you can be in harry potter or Artemis Fowl anyways here's the OC form.

Full Name:

Family:

Looks:

Age:

Height:

Brief History:

Personality:

Fondest childhood memory:

Likes:

Hates:

Talent:

Enemies

Friends:

Crush:

Fav Celebrity:

Fav Colour:

Fav song:

Fav Book:

Fav ants:

Fav show:

Fav band:

Fav animals:

Fav food:

Fav instrument:

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) :

Fav technology:

Which is better Foot or computer? :

Which is better hammer or milk? :

Fav random Word:

Fav Quote:

Jewellery:

Everyday Clothing:

Fav movie:

Fav out of these fashion, acting, cooking, recycling or singing? :

Worst colour:

Worst celebrity:

Worst song:

Worst book:

Worst food:

Worst band:

Worst show:

Worst ant:

Worst instrument:

Worst technology:

Worst random word:

Worst quote:

Worst movie:

Worst out of these fashion, acting, cooking, recycling or singing? :

Extra:


End file.
